


Pink Looks Nice on You

by seolchung



Series: Hey By the Way, I'm A Vampire [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Jihoon needs a hug, M/M, Whipped Jungkook, dumb jungkook, jihoon is yoonmin's kid, jungkook is namjin's kid, smol Jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolchung/pseuds/seolchung
Summary: Jungkook is super fucking whipped, but also really dumb. Jihoon just needs a hug.





	Pink Looks Nice on You

   Jungkook stands next to Yoongi hyung's bed. Jimin is laying down and his stomach is _really_ _really_ big, Jungkook _really_ likes being near it. His mom keeps dragging him out of the room but he still pops in. Jimin hyung doesn't mind, he reads to him and they even watch Pororo together and every time Jungkook cuddles close to his belly he just smiles. A new baby is in their house a month after Jungkook's birthday and Jungkook nearly breaks down the door to the room. His mom tells him Yoongi hyung would be very protective over the new baby and might hurt him if he goes in there now. Jungkook cries for hours and refuses to move away from the room, his parents try to move him but Jungkook keeps his body pressed to the wooden door.

He's there for at least twelve hours until the door opens and he face plants on the wooden floor. Yoongi hyung is smiling and picks up the toddler.

"Here you go Kook-ah, this is Jihoon." He holds Jungkook over the crib and Jungkook smiles. Jungkook reaches out to touch the infant, Jihoon opens his eyes and coos at the tiny finger that pokes his cheek.

"I think he likes you Kook." Jungkook smiles shyly and buries his face in Yoongi's neck, the infant closes his eyes and Jungkook frowns.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight Kook?" Jimin hyung yawns out, Yoongi looks over at the bed in shock.

"Minnie you shouldn-" Jimin waves him off and Yoongi nods.

"I'll grab your bed okay?" Jungkook gets set down and Yoongi comes back with the toddler's bed and places it next to the crib. Jungkook falls asleep almost instantly and the new parents stare.

"He's so fucking whipped already." Jimin nods at his husband's words then giggles.

"What?"

"Like father like son." The duo laugh thinking about Namjoon.

 

-

 

Jungkook is seven, he's a big boy now, he can write, read, and play on the monkey bars. Jihoon always gets brought to the park with him and follows Jungkook around like a puppy, but it's not like the older minds. His parents watch from the shade as the duo play, Jungkook falls off the monkey bars and scuffs his knee, his eyes are teary until the four year old kisses his knee with a smile. Their parents coo, everyone but Yoongi.

"Joon I don't appreciate your kid charming my son like this." Yoongi frowns and the other couple chuckles.

"Excuse me, if anything your child is wooing our Jungkookie with his chubby cuteness." Seokjin states sipping his tea.

"Well I won't deny his cuteness, he gets it from his mother." Jimin smiles shyly.

Jungkook is giving Jihoon a piggy-back ride when another kid comes over and asks to play with them. Jungkook's face darkens and he runs towards his parents.

"Jungkookie that boy just wanted to play." Seokjin says trying to muffle his laughter. Jungkook's frown deepens and he lets Jihoon down softly.

"I don't want anyone to play with Jihoonie." Jungkook holds the smaller boy close to him tightly, Jihoon smiles and hugs him back.

Jimin takes more than 80 pictures.

 

-

 

Jungkook is fifteen now. He's going through the peak of puberty as well as gaining his vampire powers and to top that off, vampire high school, which is 20 times more vicious than human school. The first day of school some asshole slaps the books out of hands and calls him a fag, Jungkook doesn't bother with him though which makes the bully even more upset. Jungkook just drifts through school daydreaming of Jihoon, he starts drawing his eyes on the margins of his math textbook and the day passes slowly. The track coach sees Jungkook run one day and decides he'd be a great member for their team, Jungkook was only running because he heard Jihoon's laugh.

His parents are extremely excited and promise they'll be at every meet, Jihoon promises too and that's the only thing Jungkook really cares about. The first practice he meets a loud boy named Taehyung and an even louder Hoseok, they scream for him when he beats the bully in the 400 meter. This makes the popular boy even more upset.

"Jeon," Jungkook whips his head around toward the coach. "You're starting." Popular boy is livid. Jungkook starts running all the relays as the anchor leg, Jihoon claps happily when he's told this.

"Jungkookie hyung that's so amazing! I'm so proud of you, I knew you were a good runner!" Jungkook smiles as Jihoon beams. "Hyung you're going to win so many medals and then you can hang them up on the wall and oh- that'd be so cool!"

 

True to their word his family shows up to the first meet. His parents are huddled under black umbrellas, Jihoon's parents are under an obnoxious pink polka-dotted one, Jimin's idea probably. Jihoon makes a banner to wave around when Jungkook starts running and the track team takes notice of the tiny pink-haired boy in the stands.

"Hey Jungkook," It's popular boy and his posse. "Who's that boy? Doesn't make sense for someone so cute to be cheering for a loser like you." Jungkook bites his lip and walks away.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Popular boy pushes him and Jungkook falls onto the turf, Jihoon is on the field before Jungkook can yell back. 

"Hyung are you okay?" The smaller is inspecting Jungkook's arms and face even though he only fell on his ass and popular boy grabs Jihoon by the shoulder.

"Well well aren't you cute." Jungkook pounces. Jihoon hops back and watches his hyung punch the boy right in the jaw, Jihoon pulls Jungkook off the popular boy and the coach drags the other boy away.

"Jung Haesu you're not participating in anything this meet." Popular boy runs off after yelling obcenities at the coach.

"Jihoon are you okay?" The younger nods and Jungkook sighs in relief, the boy runs back to the stands and Jungkook feels lighter.

He wins every race. Jihoon kisses his cheek when Jungkook meets his family in the stands and practically soares when Jihoon tells him gold looks good on him.

 

-

 

"Kook-ah," Taehyung shouts while Jungkook is walking to their lunch table. "Why didn't you tell us about Jihoon earlier?" Said boy is smiling shyly when Jungkook sits down. Jihoon passes the older his banana milk and Jungkook hands him mochi, their daily ritual.

"Because he's a precious cinnamon roll and you'd corrupt him." Jihoon smiles wider and Taehyung silently coos.

 

 **Tae (not) hyung:** Hyung they're acting all cute again

 

 **Horseok:** Are you fucking serious? I missed it??

 

 **Tae (not) hyung:** Yeah, they did their daily thing and then Jungkook called Jihoon a precious cinnamon roll and Jihoon started smiled so big his little eyes scrunched up it was so fucking cute

 

 **Horseok:** I HATE MYLIFE WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE LUNCH DETENTION TODAY

 

Taehyung smiles and looks back up. Jihoon is pressed into Jungkook's side and the older boy is whispering into his ear, a blush paints the smaller's face and Taehyung snaps a quick picture before digging back into his sandwich.

"Did you guys prep for the mating ritual lecture today?" Jungkook shakes his head but Jihoon nods shyly.

"Professor Hwang said she wanted my help presenting since I'm top of the class." Jungkook smiles fondly unbeknownst to Jihoon.

"Is there anything important I'll be missing because I plan on sleeping." Jihoon flips through the pages in his binder.

"Just something about humans." Taehyung nods and slurps his tea.

"Well my mate isn't human so I'll be gucci." The older boy starts playing on his phone again and Jungkook gulps for some air.

 _You can do this, you can d-_  

"Kook are you okay?" Jihoon's eyes are filled with concern and Jungkook gulps again.

"Ye-yeah I just wanted to ask you something." Jungkook hears Taehyung's phone clink onto the table and he knows that if he looked over Taehyung would have a shit eating grin on his face.

"What is it?" 

 _What the fuck was I going to ask him._ Taehyung clears his throat and Jungkook remembers.

"If you maybe wanted to go to the movies tonight?" Jihoon blushes and Taehyung's jaw drop.

 

 **Tae (not) hyung:** HE FUCKING WENT FOR IT

 **Horseok:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT FOR IT

 **Tae (not) hyung:** HE ASKED JIHOONIE ON A DATE

 **Horseok:** BITCXH WTF

 

Hoseok flies into the lunch room and sits down next to Taehyung before Jihoon even blinks. The pair don't notice until Jihoon mumbles a shy yes and Hoseok screeches.

"He did it! Jeon Jungkook fucking did it!" The lunchroom is looking at him weird until Yugyeom one of Jungkook's friends understands what he means.

"Fuck yeah!" Yugyeom starts hollering and clapping causing various other tables to start up as well, the cafeteria is now filled with screaming and cheering.

"Jung Hoseok!" The detention teacher yells and the voices cease.

"Fuck, gotta go!" The last thing they see is Hoseok's super speeding out of the cafeteria.

 

-

 

Jungkook takes Jihoon to a movie the smaller has been wanting to see for an extremely long time, the younger is gobbling the film up but Jungkook is too focused on Jihoon to know what's even going on.

"I know I'm cute Kookie but you didn't pay $15 just to watch me the whole time did you?" Jungkook inhales sharply, he'd been caught and Jihoon wasn't even looking at him.

"I did actually, I think you're more insteresting than Park Bo Gum and his train full of zombies."

"Damn that kid's smooth." Yoongi mumbles from the projection room, their parents had snuck into the theatre after being told the duo were going on a date.

"He gets it from me." Namjoon boasts proudly causing Yoongi to snort.

"Like hell he does."

"You've heard the chocolate story Yoongi." Namjoon crosses his arms proudly and Yoongi scoffs.

"You expect me to believe that you were seducing, and not just spouting random facts because you saw someone you wanted to bone and got nervous?" Jimin cackles and Namjoon pouts, though he perks back up when Seokjin tells him he is in fact very smooth.

The movie ends and the duo walk out of the theatre holding hands, Jihoon complains he doesn't want to go home yet and Jungkook suggests a walk through the park. Jihoon grabs onto Jungkook's hand when they cross the street and Jungkook gasps in disbelief.

"Kook can I ask you something?" Jungkook shouts yes a little too fast and it makes Jihoon laugh.

"I mean- yeah... um sure, go ahead." 

 _This fucking kid._ Yoongi says through the clan's link.

 _It's not my fault, blame his father._ Seokjin mumbles as they hide behind various things so they can spy on their children.

"So, I um... wanted to know if you were going to the dance next week?" Jihoon mumbles. 

"There's a dance next week?" Jihoon nods slowly and they can all see his smile slightly shrinking.

"Um, yeah on Friday."

"Oh, well um probably not cause school dances are dumb y'know?" The four can see Jihoon's eyes glisten which means tears are forming.

 _Please come home your mom wants to talk to you._ Yoongi texts his son quickly and hears the vibration, Jihoon whips out his phone and quickly tells Jungkook he has to leave before running back to the house. Jimin and Seokjin had taken off seconds before Jihoon and Yoongi and Namjoon are still behind the bush. Yoongi wants to yell at the kid but Namjoon gets to him first.

"Hey!" Jungkook jumps as his father emerges from behind a bush. "Are you blind?"

"What are you talking about dad?" Namjoon runs frustrated hands through his hair.

"He clearly wanted to go to the dance with you and you said straight to his face school dances are dumb." Yoongi shouts from behind the bush.

"Wait he did?" Jungkook pales as his father nods.

"Fuck." Jungkook says.

"Hey! Why the fuck are you swearing?" Namjoon shouts as he slaps the teen upside the head.

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyy part 2 of the series is up idk how long this one will be but I guess we'll all find out together. (If you're a returning reader HIIIIII I LOVE YOU <3<3<3) I still love you even if you're not <3<3<3


End file.
